Bloodbound Promise
by soulXbutterfly
Summary: He was an immortal, the knight of The Chosen but he failed on his duty and lost her beloved. Now, after centuries of rest, he awoke and walked the new world. What will he do, when he found the person who had been the reason for his beloved's death?
1. Prologue

**Author Notes:**

Merry Christmas! HO HO HO...

Enjoy reading and leave reviews if you wish to...

This is not your typical story...

Here this is the **actual teaser:**

**He was the knight of the chosen but he failed in his duty which led to the punishment of death that wasn't bestowed on him but to his beloved. He was subjected to centuries of rest until history itself had forgotten he existed. One fateful night, he was accidentally woken up. He walked to the new world and who knows who he met...**

**the person behind his suffering and for the death of his beloved. Would he even the score between them or will he finally do his duty once and for all...**

**After all...it's a blood bound promise...**

(Sorry if the teaser sucks... )

**Blood bound Promise**

**Prologue**

The crowd's silence was deafening as a young man was brought to the middle of the hall by two guards. His mask was shattered, revealing one blue eye that was clouded with guilt and regret. Twelve pairs of bloody red eyes appeared in front of him with no emotion at all.

The two guards from before started lighting the torch in the wall and soon, the twelve pairs of red eyes were revealed to be those of men dressed in midnight black robes. They were all exuding a great amount of power and authority that the silence deafened enough to hear a heartbeat in the hall, if there would be any when they were all immortals...

"Rise O shameful Knight." A man from the council ordered and immediately, the crowd's whispers filled the tense atmosphere. "SILENCE!" the man roared with tremendous force which was more than enough to make the crowd keep quiet.

The young man limply stood up. He was weak from hunger and depression that his once toned body received a huge blow. His deep blue eyes lost some shade of its natural color, leaving it dull and lifeless. He couldn't even stand straight on his feet but he managed, yet his shameful eyes refused to meet the council's steady gaze.

"You have made an unforgivable sin that couldn't even be redeemed by your death. " Another man from the council said harshly, his jaw clenched though apart from that, his eyes remained nonchalant and void of any emotion.

The young man flinched with his words and he bowed down, hiding his look of anguish.

"That's true. Even if we kill you, what you lost could never be taken back." The man who first spoke before, said with a nod.

"It's a pity, you're the most honourable knight, yet you've failed on your duty." Another man said.

"Yes. You can almost fit for a king."

"And you can be"

At those words, the young man looked up with a determined look on his handsome face. "I refuse." He said slowly and clearly, enough for the whole crowd to hear. The council shook their heads and looked at him with incredulity.

"You refuse? Is this about that girl?" The head of the council asked with an eyebrow raised at him. The young man averted his gaze which also answered the council's question.

"Very well. Bring the girl in." The man ordered and soon enough, a young lady with dark blue hair that framed her face was carried in the room like a prisoner. She was covered in chains and her mouth was covered with a filthy white cloth. Her beautiful face was stained with tears and she looked weary and in pain.

The young man quickly walked towards her but the guards stopped him and he could only meet her pained gaze and feel it coursing in his veins. He turned to the council and pleaded. "Please release her."

"We accept bargains, knight. We release her and you'll be king. Aside from that, you should not ever see her again!"

The young man was speechless; his gaze was confused as he let it slid to his beloved then to the council and back to the girl. He looked at her helplessly asking what she wanted.

The girl smiled and mouthed a silent 'no'. The young man's fist clenched, his mind was being ripped apart as well as his well-being. He met her gaze and saw her voiceless summon. She doesn't want him to be king if it will only mean they couldn't love each other and neither could he. It was pure love they share. A love that has brought this situation upon them.

"No." He said to the council and once again, silence fell on them but with deadly meaning to it. He could smell death but he refused to accept what was about to come.

"Very well. You, O honourable knight of the chosen is punished to be put to rest for as long as it takes for history to forget about your existence and your shameful failure that has brought the fall of our race." After that, the young man was quickly grabbed by the guards and he was tugged away to the door, where his punishment lies.

"No!" Using all his strength left, he broke free and tried to run towards the girl who was looking back at him in the brink of tears, but his attempt was useless, he wasn't even a feet near her when he was grabbed by his shoulder with one of the guards.

While this was happening, the council started giving their punishment to the girl.

"You, whose beauty had cast a curse to our race and whose seduction had blinded the knight of the chosen, we the council is punishing you of death."

The young man who was currently struggling to break free froze. He looked at the girl who had her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face.

"NO!" He struggled even harder but his strength wasn't enough, the guards started tugging him harder towards the door.

He was holding his breath as he watch the two guards started to remove the chains that bound her legs and hands. He sweated profusely, unable to find his voice. He turned to look at the council and was not surprise to see one man, watching him intently. They were controlling him, which explains why he can't summon even his littlest strength to struggle free, why he can't plead to kill his self instead of her and why he can't say her name for one last time. Tears started to pool in his eyes, blinding him as he saw a man draw a spear from his hip.

The crowd burst into excited screams and whistles of satisfaction filled the hall. They want them punished...

He watched as the man pierced her heart with one thrust and she fell limply on the floor, her blood staining her white cotton dress. He cried in anguish and watched as the people started to sit back and just plainly looked at her. He watched while he was continuously dragged by the guards. It was all he could do...to watch and die inside...

**Present Day**

**~December 27, 2011~**

"Have mercy on me. Please, I'll do anything. Just don't kill me. I beg you." A girl pleaded. Her blonde hair was undone, tears were streaming down her face, her shirt was ripped that it showed a considerable amount of flesh for someone to see. Her white skirt was stained with mud and was hitched up to her hips, revealing her lower body which was stained with blood.

The man who was standing in front of her smirked and zip up his jeans with a pitying sigh. He grabbed his t-shirt which was carelessly thrown in some random tombstone. Once he was done, he looked down at the girl and shook his head.

"What could you possibly give me that I haven't taken yet?" He mocked and harshly grabbed the woman's hair and pulled her up. The woman screamed in mixed fear and pain. Tears started pooling in her large brown eyes which were silently pleading for freedom.

"Tsk...Tsk...Sorry babe, but I don't have any more use for you or your hot body..." he whistled as he's fingers lingered on the outline of breast. Without a word, he bent down to place a soft kiss on each breast and grin. "Tonight is special but.." he wagged his finger and trailed it on her bare shoulder, down to her arm, to her torso and lower, but his merciless gray eyes watched her raging emotions change from shocked to fear then pain.

The girl flinched and bit her lip to stifle a cry of agony. "There, there, don't be afraid to get loud. No one could hear as but the dead." The man whispered in her ear and snickered as he continued to assault her with his sinful fingers.

The girl sobbed loudly, any hope draining away from her. She will be killed by this psycho and will be tossed to the unsolved cases for murders. She cried harder realizing there's nothing she could do.

"Now...for the record, you actually live until midnight." He said looking down at his watch. "The others didn't live long because they're all so boring. You're exceptional. What's your name again?" he asked and frowned, thinking for an answer then gradually turning to her in question.

"Asshole!" the girl spat the word with deadly venom and spit right in his face. The man's eyes suddenly darkened with rage, his jaws clenched and his hands turned harsher than before.

"You whore!" he screamed and pulled out a knife from his pocket and stabbed the girl in her chest. Blood gushed out from the wound as the girl fell limply on the ground, her eyes huge from shock. The man shook his head and then started laughing maniacally. He stared at the blood gleaming in his knife and grin wickedly.

He kicked the lifeless body and spit on it before walking away, not bothering to turn around.

Blood continued to flow from the wound; it quickly spread on the soil and into a small hole in the ground. The blood continued flowing, until a huge amount of it entered the small hole. Down and down it go the length of the tunnel, into a grave deep down where a body of an immortal lies...

It spluttered in his face, to his closed eyes then to his red lips and finally to his mouth. Silence surrounded the cemetery. No sound was heard but the rustling of the leaves of the elm trees and then...

Something creaked and the lock dropped down from the rusty gate not a foot away from the girl's body. Silence surrounded again then faintly came the sound of heavy footsteps. The moon, as if welcoming who's about to come, shone a silvery light to the gate. Seconds ticked by and finally, the being stepped in the moonlight. He flexed his shoulders and sighed, looking at the body in front of him.

"Human, I'm not thankful for your blood but anyway, I appreciated its sweet taste. I'll bring you justice. Rest in peace" he said in a gruff voice probably from laying in a tomb for years or even centuries...

He took the body in his arms and closed the girl's eyes. He traced down his step from where he'd come and disappeared behind the gates. Not a second passed by and he was out again, with his mask on hand. He winced at the sight of his cape drench in blood and then at his old clothing.

"Guess, I need to go...shopping?" he said incredulously. The girl's vocabulary was his now that he had her blood as well as her memories. It's the year 2011 and he's going to play knight again...the shameful knight...

**Author Notes:**

Hope you like it!

I don't know when I could update but promise me you'll stay with this story...

Thanks for reading!

Enjoy the holiday!


	2. Moonlight Madness

**Author Notes:**

Thanks for reading and for the lovely reviews! Thank you so much. I hope you'll like this too.

Sorry for the errors... and if its boring...

Leave reviews and comments if you wish to...

Enjoy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Bound Promise<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Moonlight Madness**

"It's cold" Alice muttered to herself. Pushing aside the red curtain, she peered at the window and watched as her breath fogged up the glass each time she exhaled. It wasn't even winter, yet the temperature had dropped down every night. She shivered as a cold breeze hit her arm. She turned around only to find an open window near the librarian's table. She sighed and closed it gently before scooping up a pile of books to be arranged to their designated shelves. Her footsteps echoed in the hall, reminding her that she was alone and the clocks' annoying tick-tack reminded her of the untimely hour for a student assistant to do her job. Her eyes automatically sought out the clock. It's exactly seven o'clock in the evening. Perhaps she could resume her duties tomorrow morning; she thought and quickly tucked the book on its shelf.

She needed to finish fast since she still needed to walk all the way to the bus stop. It was dark and only a few vehicles would be passing by time to time. The street lights wouldn't be sufficient to make her see the way; she might even encounter some wild animals hunting for food in the night. She shivered at the thought. There had been sightings of bears and wolves but surely she wasn't so unlucky and if she is-well, she hoped she's not.

"Done for today" She couldn't resist voicing the words. Hearing her own voice ensured her she was all right. Alice grabbed her bag, scooped the pile of papers with her arms and walk out of the library. She didn't bother turning the lights off. Mr. Hendricks will surely do the task for her. He was an old janitor of the school, who was, most of the time, had been her chat mate in her job. She enjoyed his tales of adventure when he was still a little boy and never got tired of listening to them. Speaking of the old man, he was mopping the floor while humming an old song she don't even knew but sounded rather familiar to her...

"You're going home?" Mr. Hendricks quickly stopped with his work and offered her a smile that wrinkled the skin around his eyes and showed fine laugh lines on his old face. Alice smiled back and nodded at him. "I was thinking you might spend the night here again. It's a good thing you finished fast."

Alice blushed and grimaced. "I actually haven't. It's just too late so I plan on resuming it early tomorrow morning."

"Ahh... Is that so? Wait a second." The old man quickly searched his pockets and after a minute of fumbling with variety of keys, a smile broke in his face. He handed an old rusty key to her. "You'll need this."

A frown made its way to her face and she glance questioningly at the old man. Didn't he live here in weekdays? Mr. Hendricks might have guessed the question on her mind for he gave out a raspy chuckle and shook his head-maybe to clear the amusement away.

"I'll be going home this weekend. Have you forgotten its Saturday tomorrow?" his smile was teasing as he asked the question and she can't help but blushed at her shameful mistake. How could she forget? She shouldn't even be asking these things because for the past few days her mind is occupied with her dropping grades that she need to save.

"I'm sorry. I have so much in my mind, I'm not thinking properly."

"That's understandable; perhaps you need the weekend break more than anyone else." The old man nodded thoughtfully and handed her the key once more. This time she willingly took it.

"See you next Monday, sir" she wave at him before dashing towards the double doors.

"I hope you'll enjoy the weekend. There might be something in store for you..." It was the last thing she heard before the doors closed behind her. She wasn't even sure if she heard him right. His voice was too quiet to be heard yet...

She shook her head. Must be imagining things, she thought dryly and started walking to the main road.

. Once she stepped outside, the cold night air hit her, making her shiver once again. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the cold as she walked briskly under the moonlight. It was impossibly bright tonight. She looked up and found the moon staring back at her. The stars lined up in the sky, creating an image of a milky pathway in the horizon. A smile tugged at her lips as cold nostalgia crept on her.

She could still remember the nights were her parents walk her at night in a park nearby they're subdivision. It was refreshing, relaxing and fun. In a way, it was almost special especially when they lie on the grass and watched the stars or trace numerous patterns in the sky. It was something she treasured most and will always do but even so, she felt sad by just remembering the past. The car crash where her parents were killed flashed in her mind and she fought with the tears threatening to fall that will wipe away her resolute to be strong.

Instead, she hummed the old lullaby song her mother had taught her. It was enough to calm her senses and drive away her fear. The rustling of the branches is the only thing that could be heard aside from her hum and she stopped momentarily, glancing back to look for a vehicle that would past by. A cold shiver run up her spine, when she saw the path she had walked on, were too dark from where she was standing plus the fact that the street light from a corner not far from where she was standing was blinking off and on. Sounds zoned out of her hearing range and all she was aware of was the creepy rustling of the trees like it was warning her...

She clutched the pile of papers near her bosom and continued her way, ignoring the deafening silence but somehow, her footsteps seems to double every time she took a step that sent her occasionally glancing back to see if someone was walking behind her but every time she did, a cold air would break in her face like a dreadful caress. Her breathing laboured as she picked up her speed. She could almost see another street light in the curve which promises more light. Just a step more...

She sighed in relief when she got there but she almost jumped in surprise when the street light started blinking on and off accompanied with a buzzing electrical sound. She took in a shuddering breath and glance at her surroundings. She had made her way to the bridge but her surrounding hasn't change. It was the same kind of trees surrounding her. What did she expect? It's not like; buildings will suddenly appear to make her feel safe...

She rummaged her bag for her cell phone and she was aghast to realize she left it back. She couldn't go back! Not when she had come far enough to reach the bus stop. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts away. That's right. She needs to hurry. She could definitely come back for her cell phone tomorrow. Getting it back will be a breeze by morning. She took in a deep breath but froze halfway when the sound of numerous flapping reached her ears. Around her, it seemed, it became even darker like the moon lost it shine. She involuntarily looked up and her eyes widened and shock tore at her senses when she found out the ones blocking the light were flocks of ravens. Her knees weaken, when she spotted one, staring back at her with bloody red eyes. She didn't breathe, she couldn't. It was like she saw a monster. There are lots and lots of them, taking their time flying away. It was like they were driven by a force much darker than their own.

The rustling of the tree branches stopped once their gone and when she thought, its back to normal, the street light beside her turned off and not only it but the others as well. Darkness surrounded her and the only light that was making her sane was the silvery light of the moon. A sound of rustling behind a bush in front of her froze her in place.

A wild animal? A bear? A wolf?

She trembled with her thoughts. The rustle grew louder. It was nearer...nearer. Suddenly, it stopped but she yelped in surprise when a black cat jumped out. Her knees failed her and she fall in the ground with a relief sigh. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. The sound of the cats purr added to her relief but why does it seem, it's disappearing? Her eyes shoot open and the cats purr had gone, completely replaced by heavy footsteps getting nearer to her. The cat's blue eyes flashed in her mind but it wasn't giving her relief anymore but fear. She became immobile as she caught hold of a tall dark figure coming her way. Adrenaline pumped in her veins and she quickly stood up and face whatever it maybe. She gasped as a cold hand silenced her mouth. Her vision was unsteady but it cleared bit by bit until she could make out of the figure in front of her. She came face to chest with 'whatever it maybe' and her eyes widened when she realized it was a man's. Is it a stalker? A psycho?

Even with the inner turmoil in her, a part of her mind told her, he wasn't human. The cold his hands' radiating was freezing and too impossibly be a man's temperature. Her mind reeled with the fact. If it's not human, what could it be? She didn't believe in supernatural creatures but perhaps she should believe now...What was that creature who was cold-skinned much like the undead? Her mind quickly processed her question...

...

Immortals

...

Vampires.

She quickly jerked away from him as realization dawned on her, but the being was quicker, his other arm slid in her waist and held her prison. Her heart thump in her chest and she was sure he could hear it. Was it enticing him for a bite? Could he smell her fear and provoke his predator instincts?

"Do you think I would let you escape now that we finally meet again?" She felt his cold breath in her nape as she spoke and she involuntarily shivered. He chuckled wryly at her reaction and held her closer.

"Speak, human. I want to hear if you have the same voice." He ordered quietly yet his tone was laced with underlying danger.

Her throat constricted and she licked her lips thinking of something to say but her mind give blank. She closed her mouth and pressed her lips tightly. She couldn't utter a word.

"Paralyze by fear? Pathetic..." He grunted as his fingers played with her hair. "Shouldn't I be the one scared?" he mocked playfully.

"You've grown it longer this time huh? Cut it...your hair." He whispered, this time, his cold lips touching the curve of her ear. She couldn't help but shiver again but a defiant feeling was building up inside her. How dare he talk like he knew her? And to order her to cut her hair? He should be the pathetic, she thought enraged.

"I-I...don't want to" She kept her voice from trembling as she said it and she felt him stiffen. Was it because the way she said it defiantly?

"You have the same voice too...then, do you have the same blood taste?" he asked teasingly and she froze again. Her blood? Did he mean he wanted a taste of it? And who is the person she was similar with?

When she felt his cold breath caressing her neck, all ability to think faded away instantly. Her mind sung of danger...terrible danger...

"I'm hungry..." he growled and she felt his wet tongue licking the base of her neck where she was sure her pulse was evident.

"N-no..." It came out as a voiceless plea that only made the being laughed amusedly at her.

"I'll be losing control once I drank from this lovely neck of yours..." he warned but she could feel him smiling. She struggled under his grip but her efforts were useless. He was terribly strong, an inhumane strength. Yes. He wasn't human.

Blood pounded in her ears as she felt two sharp pointed things in her neck. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain but instead, she was suddenly released by his other arm, he grabbed her other arm and she gasp in pain, when she felt the burning stab on her wrist. She opened her eyes, unable to think clearly nor move but to only look at what had cause the pain. Her eyes widen when he saw the being. He looked human, with golden hair and he dressed like one aside from the fact that he was wearing a white cape she's sure must be centuries old. She groaned when she felt his fangs piercing her flesh more harshly. He was drinking blood from her!and a considerable amount of it from the fact that she felt dizzier with each passing second. Is she planning to drain her? To leave her in heaps of skin and bones?

Using some of her strength, she pulled her arm away and she was thankful he let it go. He straightened up, revealing what he really looked like but Alice was already in daze and she had lost so much blood. Her knees weaken and she fell limply on the ground. But before she could hit the hard cemented surface, two strong arms caught her and braced her from the fall.

Before she closed her eyes, she made sure she knows what a vampire looked like before she died-A tall guy, with pale skin lips smeared with blood that was tempting to touch and a mask on. Her eyes fluttered closed but not before she saw a grin spreading across his handsome face.

"We'll meet again."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

I'm sorry if it's short. I might add some scenes to it. I'll let you know. Thanks for reading!

_**We'll meet again!**_

_**I'll update by next next saturday... :)**_


	3. Surprise in the Dark

**Author Notes:**

It's been so long since the last update and sorry if its a little too ate than promised. I tried to make it longer but I just came up with this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and for the awesome reviews. I love you guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Surprise in the Dark**

**Alice's P. O. V**.

The sprinkle of something wet on my cheek forced me to open my eyes. I wipe the liquid off and stood up. Something light touched my bare shoulder and I reluctantly looked at it. It was a white rose petal with blood smeared on its tip. I looked up and it was only then that I realized that it was raining of rose petals with blood glistening on them. I turned to every direction trying to find out where I am but everything the eye could see was white nothingness, which bit by bit was continuously stained with red. There was nothing but me and the unnatural rain. I closed my eyes, once, twice, willing the scene in front of me to change. In my mind I know it was unreal. I open my eyes and I was greeted by a different image displayed in front of me.

Before me was a girl wearing a red dress dripping with red liquid. The smell of blood reached my nose and I stared disbelievingly at the pool of red liquid at her feet. Her back was turned to me but even then, her upper body was blurry in my line of vision. Her skin was pale-almost as the white background we're in. I felt a strange pull towards her, but it wasn't something good but a dreadful one. I shivered as I felt my own feet being dragged towards her direction. I saw her turned to me in a slow motion and I felt immobile. She was faceless or perhaps it was too blurry for me to see, still it was sending macabre and horror to me. Her right hand move, revealing a pointed thing with blood shimmering on its end.

Death...my mind sung the fact clearly as I recognize the pointed object as something resembling a knife, but even then, my body continued to be dragged on its own accord.

After a few more steps, I was in front of her. The stench of blood had increased, assailing to my nostrils. I felt nauseous but my mind reeled with danger when she held the pointed thing up, almost ready to stab me.

I closed my eyes tightly; glad that I could control them. I waited for the pain but nothing came and I felt my heart pounding in my chest. Is this real? Before I realized it, I was profusely sweating and panting like a mad man. I opened my eyes and quickly regretted it.

My breathing hitched in my throat and I don't even know if I'm still breathing when here, right in front of me was the girl with a beating heart on her bloody hands. I trembled and I fell to my knees, my eyes transfixed to the beating heart.

I suddenly felt empty and I can no longer hear the sound of my heartbeat. It was too late to realize, that the beating heart...

Was mine...

My eyes shot open and I gasped for air, inhaling a lungful of oxygen to make sure I was alive. With trembling hands, I touch my chest and look at it, expecting a large black hole and blood oozing out of it. I sighed in relief when I realized I was still intact. After calming my senses, I blink at the place I was in. It was all white like in the dream. I shuddered and quickly looked right and left to searched for something real. As soon as my mind soaked the image my eyes could see, I relaxed a little, wiping the stray sweat in my cheek. I was at the hospital, but...why am I here?

What happened before came flooding on my mind and I clutched my head when it started throbbing in pain. I was bitten. I was bitten by a vampire.

I repeated that in my head and even mumble it a few times just to make sure I'm not insane. I shook my head. Who sane human would believe in a vampire?

But I know it happened but I also know no one would believe me if I tell them that. They'll think I'm crazy and what will Aunt Frieda do to me? She must be seething with rage right now. I looked around once more just o make sure that my evil Aunt and her husband wasn't here nor my vicious cousins. For the third time, I let out a breath of relief but quickly frown. I'm sure they should have know I was here but then, they didn't care for me so I have nothing to expect in the first place.

I jumped out of bed surprised that no IV was preventing me from doing so. Perhaps I was just unconscious so they wouldn't let me out. I padded bare foot and switch the lights on. I was momentarily blinded by the bright light so I closed my eyes for a second. I opened it after a while and I let out a yelp when I saw someone standing next to me.

"I'm sorry if I scared you child. I was just checking on you." A nurse said. She was an old woman with gray hair and light blue eyes, maybe on her forties. I smiled at her apologetically.

"Sorry, I'm a little bit paranoid."

Her light blue eyes clouded with concern and I was surprised when she took my hand on her own and patted it affectionately. "You must be going through a lot but ending you own life isn't' the answer for that."

I frowned at her, not understanding what she's saying. Yes, I'm going through pain but I won't end my life just because of it. My mind processed despite my confusion and I gasped when I understand what she was really saying.

"Look, I didn't kill myself!" I exclaimed hotly. It was the old woman's turn to frown at me. "You didn't? Someone attacked you?"

"No! I was bitten by a-"I stopped mid sentence. Would she believe me if I even said vampire? She might think I'm losing it. I shook my head. I don't need to be sent to a mental hospital for saying the truth.

"Forget it. I'm sorry. I wouldn't do it again. I- Could I go home now?"

She looked at me with uncertainty and flipped the pages of her files. After a while, she nodded with hesitation.

"I think so. You're clothes are in the cabinet, second drawer on the right. Take care okay?"

I nodded at her and smiled at her genuinely. It's good to feel somebody's concern about you, even if he/she is a stranger. I took a deep breath and quickly change my clothes. After settling some of my basic information on the information desk I was free to go. The slightly cold afternoon air greeted me. I smiled and decided to walk my way home. I feel like I needed some exercise, my body was stiff. Probably, I have been unconscious for a day which reminds me. I still haven't finished my job in school but I don't think I could go back there considering the vampire might still be around.

I sighed and looked down at my wrist. Somehow, there were no circular scars there but just a straight one. Had I imagined everything?

I clucked m tongue in frustration and walked faster. The sooner I got home the better. I could almost see our house and I felt somewhat safe and nervous. I might received some serious scolding once I stepped in. I cringed at the thought and decided to enter at the back door. The cosiness of our home welcomed me once I stepped I yet it was rather silent though I could hear the loud volume of the TV. I tip toed towards the stairs glancing right and left for my Aunt. I grinned when I saw the back of her head resting on the sofa. It's either she's asleep or too tired to care for me. I run up the stairs and open my door with a loud bang.

It was already dark and I closed the door behind me not bothering to switch the lights on. I dropped my bag and other tings in the table and head for my wardrobe. After picking up my favourite tee and cotton pyjamas, I head for the window and pulled the blinds down. The last thing I want is to fulfil my perverted neighbour's fantasy. I sighed and started stripping while humming the lullaby song my mother taught me.

"Do you honestly want to give me a stripping show?" I froze upon hearing that familiar deep baritone voice dripping with unsaid danger.

I spun around quickly, adjusting my vision in my dark room. All I could make of was the outline of my bed and tables and chair. Where is he?

"Right here." Downy hairs started rising from my body when something moved from my right. I stumbled back and stared at the being from before. He looked the same except for his white cape that had turned to midnight black. Fear nagged at my senses and my heart beat frenzied at the mere sight of him.

"Scared?" He asked quietly and took a step forward until his features were slightly illuminated by the dim light coming from the other window.

"What are you doing here?" I manage to find my voice but I was trembling too much.

"Isn't it obvious yet?" he shot me back the question. I shook my head. I don't know what he's talking about. What does he want from me?

"I believe I made it clear we'll meet again last time. Even sealed it with a bite"

I gasped at the memory of his ruthless behaviour and felt a burning sensation in my wrist. I groan in pain and glance at it. My eyes widened when I saw a translucent red bond around it, extending down. My eyes traced the line until it ended to the being's hand. He raised his hand, and the red-string like chain was connecting us, the end of it in the tips of his fingers.

"Were bounded." He said tersely and I gape at him.

"What do you mean were bounded?"

"Just as I say we are. You're blood and mine is long connected and believe me it has been for the past two centuries."

I gasped at the information, not mainly by us being bounded by blood but by his unsaid age confession. He was two centuries old?

"I- That can't be! I'm just normal. I'm not two centuries old like you!" I argued hinting my point that it was impossible we've been bounded for two centuries.

"But we are. I don't need you to believe. I just want you to know, Celia"

"My name's not Celia! Perhaps you misjumble the letters of my name!" I said angrily. It was worse to be stalked by a vampire but it's even worst to be mistaken for someone.

I know he was glaring at me though he's mask hid it well. "You don't want to anger me. My patience is thinning by now!"

I glared back at him, daring not to respond.

"Considering you've let me wait for three days, I'm not at all impress how slow your body heals!"

My eyes widened. "Three days? You mean I'm in the hospital for three days?" I asked in disbelief, my anger vanishing in thin air.

"Yes you were and you don't have any idea how much of my strength was wasted to control your family!"

His voice was rising an octave. He was definitely out of patience by now but it was surprising I no longer felt afraid of him. I just felt defiant.

"You controlled my Aunt?"

"I needed to till you got home."I stared at him in awe. How much could vampires do exactly?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, his voice laced with amusement.

"What?"

"You were looking at me like you're not afraid anymore." He commented, a cocky grin spreading across his face.

"Because I'm not!" I blurted quickly and he tilted his head to the side.

"Whatever Celia. I suggest you get dressed. I need to find food."

"You mean blood" I corrected him and he froze in his tracks.

"Yes. Are you willing to donate some?"

I stared at him in horror. He just chuckled and I bit my lip when it sounded normal. Shouldn't it sounded more like creepy.

"Don't stand in the nude. Get dress. "He ordered and I flushed furiously. How could I even forget the state I was in? I quickly slipped in my clothes and turned to him.

"Now what?" I asked eyeing him curiously.

"'I'm heading out." He said nonchalantly and proceeded to the door but before he could go away. I needed to voice out my question about my Aunt's state.

"What am I going to do with my Aunt?"

"Leave her be as well as the others. I've sent their minds to dreamland." He said and closed the door beside him. I couldn't help but smile. I know it was wrong but I couldn't help thinking it was pay back and the being was my knight in shining armour. But wait...I don't know his name...

_'Sleep. We need to talk a lot of things tomorrow.'_ His voice floated in my mind and I stood there nmbly. How many more surprises is coming? I bet there's a lot more to come. I yawned and tried to send him a message myself. He didn't respond but I have said it:

_'Don't drink too much blood.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Next update is still undecided. Leave reviews if you wish too. Come and Read again!


	4. I get a Vampire as a Nuisance

**Author Notes: (^_^) **

**(^_^)** Sorry for the wait guys. This chapter is not edited so sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings. I'll edit this soon as I updated my other stories. Thank you for reading and supporting especially for the AWESOME comments! It fuels my interest in writing more and updating faster.

Thank you for that special reader who sent me a message to update. You knock up some senses in me pal… **(^_^)** Thank you again!

I won't promise any date for the next update. I'm having my vacation with my family in the mountains and there's no internet signals there so maybe I could update after a week and a half or so. It depends on the internet connection….

Very well… Enjoy! and do leave some comments so I know what I'll do next time. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<br>**

**I get a vampire as a very special nuisance**

I was dreaming again.

This time, I was walking barefooted deep in a forest. The place was covered in mist that unsurprisingly chilled me to the bones. The trees were bare of their leaves; gone were the fresh smell of pine. What were left were needle-like branches that looked dull and dead from where I was standing.

I heard a faint sound of horses whinnying and then as seconds past, I could hear them galloping as the ground shook from its thunderous force.

"Celia?"

I looked behind me, hearing the name uttered. It was what the masked man calls me. My vision was a bit blurry or was it because of the fog? Though, all question fade in my mind as I felt pushed aside. In that instant, I was not a part of what happening anymore.

Don't get me wrong, I was still there, but in a different sense. My body moved on its' own and my thoughts processed freely. It was like, you were on your own body but at the same time, you were not a part of it.

"I didn't know you'll follow me here, Drake." I said to the man, who was still looming beneath the shadows.

He chuckled lightly before stepping into the light. I stared straight to a pair of amused azure eyes. "You're really clever Princess." He remarked.

I frowned at him and cautiously took a step back.

"Why would you say so?" My eyes never left his as I spoke each word with great caution. I know deep inside that he was not to trust.

"Aside from the fact that you have travelled from the palace to this forest unscathed, I was amazed that you have escaped your defender, or should I say the-"

I cut him off quickly sensing a word I need not hear. "He was preoccupied with something." I reasoned, my throat constricting at the blatant lie.

"Or someone perhaps?"

My heartbeat raced a mile as a smirk splayed itself on his lips. His eyes were twinkling with a secret he now knew. A secret that I….

The sound of glass shattering woke me up in alarm. I sat up in bed; my mind still dazed with the dream when my eyes simply caught a man's silhouette by the window, which judging from the shattered glass beneath it was broken.

Before I could even process who it might be, an urge to scream made its way to my senses and in seconds, a blood curdling scream resounded in my room.

The man stiffened but he was quick to recover. In a blink, he was in front of me, his ice-cold hands silencing my mouth.

A shiver ran through my spine as I caught a whiff of fresh blood in his breath. That instant, my mind was cleared of the fog that surrounded it. My eyes widened in horror as I realized who the man is.

"Do you want me deaf woman?" He hissed under his breath.

I whimpered under his intent gaze and quickly shook my head. He reluctantly removed his hand and warily moved away from the bed, eyeing me curiously.

"What's the screaming about?" He asked, annoyance floating in his voice.

"You…uh…startled me." I reasoned eyeing him up and down and noting how haggard he looked. The chase for blood last night must be one hell of a kind for him to be like this. I thought, awed at his slack form.

"What?" He snapped, obviously sensing my stare. I cleared y throat, weighing if I should tell him or not but then again, it shouldn't hurt his ego.

"You look tired…"

He grunted and glared through his mask, his jaws clenching and his fist balling into tight fist. What did I said wrong? I was only asking!

"D-did I said something wrong?" I asked biting my lip nervously.

The atmosphere between us seemed to become heavier as he cocked his head on one side. "Wrong you say?"

I gulped. He's definitely mad. The question is- why?

" Have you forgotten what you told me before you slept?" he snarled, obviously controlling his rage.

What did I say last night? I only told him not to drink too much blood. Does it mean that…..

I gaped at him in disbelief. It couldn't be possible that he did just what I said! I mean, come on! It was just some joke!

"I-it was a joke! I didn't know you'll take it for real!" I stuttered, my heartbeat pounding in my ears. He looked really mad.

"A joke?" I flinched at the tone of his voice, which had raised a notch that time.

" Your word is like a direct order my dear." He spat as my eyes widened in disbelief.

"I could order you?" I asked him.

He stiffened for a second before heaving a sigh. He stalked towards me and stop at the foot of my bed.

"Listen, we're bonded and in our case, you are the one to call the shots. You can order me. That's what I'm here for." He explained smoothly, all trace of being pissed gone.

I couldn't speak of a word. In other words, he's bluntly telling me that he's my slave! I gaped at him for the second time.

"But how is that possible?"

"You'll learn soon. "He smirked at the obvious confusion in my words but it quickly faded away as I felt his gaze shifting to my neck. I quickly covered it with my hands.

"Don't you dare!" I said and quickly backed away from him.

"Oh try me Celia…I will and I could."

I frowned at the name he called me. "I told you. I'm not Celia! I'm Alice. Was that so hard to pronounce for a century old vampire?"

His eyes narrowed but he didn't respond to it. Instead he just return his gaze back to my neck.

"A bite will do…Alice." he said slowly, his eyes flickering to mine. For a second, I had this crazy thought of liking the way my name rolled in his tongue but quickly shrugged it off.

I shook my head anxiously. "Never! how many blood did you…drank last night?"

His lips form a thin line, expressing his displeasure. "Just two gulps. One from a drunk—"

I raised my hands to cut him off. "I don't want to hear the details of your…hunt. We need to think of a way to let you feed!"

I started racking my mind with ideas though his intent gaze and the slight turning of his lips on the side distracted me. Really, who knows, vampires are really….hot?

I shook the crazy thought away and concentrated on the task at hand. Blood….

The first question is... Who have so much blood?

Second… Where?

"I didn't know humans were interesting to look at when they think."

I glared at his comment, keeping a blush from rising in my cheek as I noticed a genuine smile tugging in his lips. Why do I feel suddenly light around him? Shouldn't I feel scared?

"You told me yesterday you weren't scared of me?"

His question successfully pulled me out my thoughts. I looked at him stupidly. Did he just read my mind?

"Yes I did." He answered with a shrugged.

"Don't mess with my thoughts!" I said and threw him a pillow. He easily caught it and gave me an arrogant smirk. "It seems, your mind is only open when you've just woken up."

"What? what do you mean my mind is only open when I just woke up?"

"It's my secret. You need not to find that one out." he said dismissively.

Huh….I swear I will unravel that secret soon! But more importantly, I need to think how to feed him. I just had this weird feeling that he's my responsibility.

"Hmmm….Let's see. You could only get blood from humans and well humans can get blood from…."

I gasped as my mind grasped the answer to our problem. "What?" He asked in confusion.

"Hospitals….they have stocks of blood. The only problem is how we could get some."

"Hospitals? Ah….I think that would be easy. We'll set out tonight." He said with a pleased smile and rose from my bed.

"Wait! What do you mean we?"

Instead of answering my question, he walked towards the broken window and in an instant, it was good as new. I looked at him in awe. He just fixed it didn't he?

"You uh…" I couldn't form a coherent thought in my head as I looked at him.

"It's one of my ability. Freshen up Alice. I believed you have school."

Of course I have school! Oh crap…..

I have school!

Ignoring his chuckle, I sprinted towards the shower room in a very unladylike manner. But I just don't care. I'll be late.

I started rummaging my drawer for something to wear. He stood behind me, watching me in fascination when I remembered something really important.

"What's your name?" I asked. He blinked a few times under his mask then looked like he was thinking hard.

"You could call me Rade. My name's a bit out of fashion I guess."

I smiled at him. "Rade, that's a good name."

He didn't return my smile, instead he vanished in thin air leaving me slightly confused with his behavior.

I shrugged my shoulders. I need to move fast. I don't want to be late in school…

* * *

><p>Thankfully I arrived at school a minute before the bell rang. I quickly pushed pass students and fortunately get in my class room first. I took a seat near the window and heaved a deep sigh.<p>

When other students started coming in the room, I shifted my interest in staring out of the window considering I don't have any friends. But it seemed that I made a grave mistake because there under the shade of a tree not too far from the window was Rade watching me intently.

What the…

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Hope you like the story… Comments are welcome to be posted anytime….

If you have time, please check out my story in wattpad. It's Arranged Marriage to a Devil


	5. Fragments of Truth

**(^_^) Author Notes (^_^) MUST READ! ESPECIALLY THE AUTHOR NOTES AT THE END!**

* * *

><p>Thanks for the wait guys! I really really appreciate all those lovely comments posted there though if it's not too much to ask for other readers, if there are still others, other than that of my usual readers who always comment, please leave comments of what you think of the story! but if it is a serious bother then don't do so…<strong>(-_-)<strong> I'm sorry for asking a little bit toO much but anyway **(^_^) **thank you to everyone who is still reading bloodbound promise. This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers POSTING on 'comments board'. I love you guys! I really do.

Though I have some bit of a bad news….

I could not be able to update earlier. I really wish I could but I think I might be able to do so by the end of this month or if not at the end of June or worst at the end of July. Really…really sorry guys **(O_O)**

Any comments, be it nice or not so nice are welcome to be posted. Thank You!

* * *

><p><strong>(^_^) Thanks for reading! (^_^) HOPE YOU DID READ IT! HMPH! (*-*)<strong>

* * *

><p>(^_^) (-_-) (*-*) (#_#) (O_O)<p>

**Chapter Six**

**Fragments of Truth**

I felt my breath stuck in my throat as I continued to return his shameless stare. I gulped twice and look around the room. I breathed out a sign of relief when I figured no one had seen him yet.

Yet-that is, because after the blonde boy with hazel eyes, who I think was called Joe or John, mumbled a very loud 'Who's that?', I literally froze and watched in slow motion as everyone gathered by the window. My heart was pounding a miles away as a series of question flashed in my mind, the question 'What now' leading them in my head. I gripped the table's edge with a harsh intake of breath, willing myself to focus on what was happening.

As soon as my senses returned to normal, I quickly took a peak in the window and felt my knees turning to jelly when I saw him nowhere. I strained to hear my classmates muttering and was greatly relieved to hear their disappointed mumbles towards Joe or if it is John, I figured that I don't even care what he's name was.

My eyes involuntarily sought out the wall clock as a plan formed in my head. I needed to skip my class and it's good enough that my first subject is English, I could easily catch up. Without anymore second thoughts, I hesitantly slung my bag in my shoulder, grabbed my books and sprinted out.

I run out of the room, all along praying that my English professor won't come just yet. I adjusted my bag and look left and right before walking briskly in the hallway with my head bowed down in an effort not to be known but it seemed useless as I clumsily stumbled to Professor Garret, the top person I'm escaping from.

I felt all the colors draining from my face as I stood face to face with the gray haired, spectacled man who unfortunately was my English professor. I racked my brain with any alibi but failed miserably. I open my mouth to speak but no words came out.

"What are you doing out here Ms Gehabich, I do believe you are in my English class weren't you?" he drawled out with one eyebrow up, his intent gaze scrutinizing me patiently. I swallowed an imaginary lump in my throat and used the alibi my mind could grasp.

"S-sorry Sir,I-I am not feeling well. My head is aching terribly.." I forced out a lie, my voice trembling slightly. Professor Garret stood there like a hawk examining its' prey. I instantly felt so little under his scrutinizing gaze. I let out a relieve breath when an understanding smile lit his face followed by a nod.

"Take your time to rest Ms. Gehabich. I hope you'll be back tomorrow."

I nodded gratefully and feigned weakness as I shuffled away from him.

I don't know if I should shout for success as soon as I breathed the air of freedom outside the school. I couldn't even manage to wipe the smile off my face, feeling so lucky to escape but the main reason of my escapade quickly did the job of melting my smile away.

I couldn't help but feel mad with this confusing vampire who is standing under a shade of a tree like it's pretty normal. Aren't vampires supposed to sizzle under the scorching sun? But what did the sun do? It just highlighted his blonde hair and made his mask sparkle which blinded me. I groaned in irritation and stomped towards him with one hand shading my eyes from the wrath of the sun.

"What are you doing here?" I spat out with a deadly glare which seems to have no effect on him.

"Guarding you…what else should I do Alice?" he asked coolly, his stance relaxed and unmindful of my fuming drama.

"Guarding me? What will you guard me for?" I asked in confusion. Am I in trouble?

"Are vampires after me?" I blurted out which stopped him from drawing out a response. I took his silence for a yes and felt panic surging through me in frantic heaps.

"Oh no…" I mumbled softly and started pacing left and right. I have had enough of a single infuriating vampire and he was more than enough to bear.I couldn't even imagine how another vampire or if life's too unfair, a group of them could ruin my already messed-up life!

I heard him groaned or maybe growl, my hearing might be impaired by the moment as my mind continued to comprehend of what was happening.

"I suggest you stop doing that." he said, his lips set to a thin line. I glared at him icily before resuming my pacing.

"What? Pacing? I'm panicking!" I cried in fear.

"Both. Now stop it."He instructed strictly, his voice coming out hoarse and husky.

I threw a questioning glance at him and speed up my pacing to annoy him more. This time, I did hear him groan in agony. I stopped pacing that instant. My eyes going wide as I saw his lips twitching in pain.

"D-did I hurt you?" I asked softly, afraid that he will snap at me.

"Yes" He said in that pained voice. I flinched at his tone.

"But…I'm not doing anything!"

"You are…What did you say you were doing?"

"I….I was pacing? Surely, it doesn't matter to you?" I asked a little baffled at his affirmative response.

"The root of your pacing does." He corrected, the timbre of his voice going back to normal as amusement took its place. I stared at him puzzled. _What did I do this time? _Annoyed of the passing seconds that he wasn't giving any clues, I voiced out that question.

"Words or action? I'll let you pick." He said, a smirk making its way to his face.

"Words." I chose without as much of considering the other. I waited patiently and watched momentarily confused as displeasure once again flooded his face.

"Don't you like action?" He muttered in hope. I shook my head vehemently, glad that I chose the right thing, or did I?

"Very well, your panicking makes me want to bite you." He said matter of fact like it was not a crime. I gape at him flabbergasted with what he just said and felt a cold shiver running down my spine as I pictured what will happen if I ever chose action! Oh good heavens, thank you!

"Why?" I asked the first thing that popped in my mind.

"Your blood is pumping high. I could literally feel it coursing in you." he explained his fangs flashing dangerously.

I quickly cover my neck with my hands and glared at him in warning.

"You wouldn't try. I order you not to!" I said taking a step back. "Get those pointed milky whites out of my sight!"

He smirked and took a step forward in return. "What makes you think you could order me?" he asked arrogantly. A frown made its way to my forehead. Didn't he just tell me before that I could do so? I believed he did tell me that I could call the shots?

"But—you told me…I could!"

He let out a snicker and took another cautious step forward. "You could but you couldn't"

I frowned at him feeling enraged with his mind games. I took a step forward meeting him halfway, both of my hands fisted by my sides as to control my rising temper.

"Look vampire I don't want nor did I care of your stupid game! Just tell me what you want with me!" I hissed poking his chest with a finger. He looked quizzically at my finger then to my face with a harsh breath.

"I wasn't playing any game. I guess it's time you know of that." he said quietly, I could almost imagine his intent eyes boring to mine.

"If it wasn't I dare you tell me now?" I insisted, surprised that I hadn't tremble even a little.

To my surprise, he took a step back before turning his back to me completely and in a split second he was standing casually in one of the branches of the oak tree not a feet away from where I am standing .

"You get down here this instant!" I bellowed not caring if somebody hears us.

"Make me" he challenged in a firm voice. He must be irritated as well for his form was stiff and rigid like a rock.

I took a deep calming breath and chanted 'relax' in my fuzzy mind. I need him to tell me what his business was especially now that I am seriously involved. I glared at my worn out sneakers and close my eyes, forcing myself to calm down.

"Please Rade, just come down and let's talk." I said in a calm voice and stared at him pleadingly but when he didn't budge even a little, I felt my anger rolling back in murderous waves.

"I demand you to get down here now—" it was just a split second but a name just appeared in my brain with a sparkle of light that cleared the haze in my mind and before I know it, it had slipped in my lips casually like I was used to say that name.

"—Masquerade." I added, feeling reality ripping away from me. Just then, I was plunged to a memory I didn't even know existed…

It was just like the dream, except now I have total control over my body. I lifted my head up and stared straight to a gleaming glass mask. My eyes roamed down to a perfectly pointed nose, sculptured cheeks and thin red lips. That's when realization hit me hard. It was Rade! But why is he here?

I wanted to ask him that question but was interrupted by that other man in my dream with a black mane of hair and midnight black eyes who I remembered I called Drake.

"Princess, I present you your chosen guardian, Masquerade." he said in a polite tone instead of that playful tone he used in the dream. My eyes snapped back to Rade as he bowed courteously before offering a polite smile. Guardian? I thought he was my slave as he quoted "You are the one to call the shots".

I gasped as he grabbed my right hand and placed a soft kiss on it. I immediately took a step away from him afraid of the sudden jolt of spark I felt as our skin touched.

I turned to Drake but before I could even speak a word, I was yanked back to the present with a scorching pain in my neck. My vision became hazy as I tried to comprehend the cause of it but as soon as my hand clasped a soft silky mane of hair, it dawned on me that a vampire is drinking my blood.

I moaned not in pain but in pleasure as he took his time licking my wound.

"I'm sorry I needed to do that." he whispered near my ear before he resumed his duty of healing my wound. I wanted to push him away but I couldn't. I had gone numb, whatever the cause was, I don't even know what it was. My lucky guess was his bite though my body which is currently tingling from the pleasure of it, screamed its contradiction at me.

"I needed to pull you back to reality, You were not even breathing." Rade said his arms curving at my waist to steady me.

I grunted in annoyance, wanting to say that there could have been another way to bring me back to reality, but just achieved a pained moan.

"It would get better. I didn't dr—"

"What the hell?" A loud female screech made my head snapped at its direction. My eyes widened in shock as I took in the disgruntled appearance of my blue-haired best friend Runo who had her mouth hanging open.

I instantly felt a rush of energy and pushed myself away from an unseeingly shock Rade. I glared at him before approaching Runo.

"Look Runo…I-"

"I saw it Alice! You don't need to cover it up!" She accused through gritted teeth, her hands harshly raking her hair and successfully turning it to a mess. I winced as her voice once again raised an octave. Oh my God, how could I cover up for a vampire biting me! It doesn't even sound sane! I bit my lip nervously and looked at Rade begging for his help, but he just stood there on all his vampire glory looking back at me unrattled.

"Y-you were making out with….with a cosplayer!" Runo cried in hysterics and I gaped at her in disbelief.

Did she just said that I….I was making out with a cosplayer?

I couldn't help a bubble of laughter coming off me as I felt relieve at her false accusation. I looked at Rade who was not pleased with my best friend calling him a cosplayer. I suppose he knows what it means.

I couldn't help but grin as he frown at my amusement.

"Well? Aren't you going to explain this to me? I'm your best friend! I'm your only friend!"

I tried hard not to roll my eyes when she reminded me of that truth. I was not literally friendless, it just so happens that she's my only friend. I looked at her then back to Rade as I searched my still dazed up brain for an explanation but Rade beat me to it.

"We are lovers. Lovers kissed a lot don't they?" Rade explained in a hopeful voice like his statement was only a guess.

Runo gaped at him and turned to me. "Where did you got this guy? He's from Europe is he?"

"Europe?" I said trailing off and directing a questioning look at Rade.

"Y-yes. I-I'm from Europe." Rade smiled showing off his fangs that I quickly fussed over. I looked over at Runo and was glad she hadn't notice them.

"Well, I must say he's a catch though he's too pale. So you study here?"

I gulped and cast another pleading look at Rade. I was surprised when he walked towards Runo willing her gaze to meet his. I stared perplexed as Runo's eyes became glazed over as Rade whispered something to her.

After a minute or so, Runo's eyes dropped and so as her body but Rade caught her before she fall to the ground.

"What did you do?" I asked nearly panicking.

"I told you not to do that. I'm still thirsty." he said in irritation and I forced myself not to panic at his expense. I checked Runo's pulse and was relieved that she's alive.

"She's sleeping. I mixed her memories and force new ones. It was the only thing to do." he explained and laid Runo on the grass.

"You could mixed up memories?" I asked a little bit amazed. That was the fourth ability he had showed. First, the mind reading, second, restoring things, third, disappearing in a cloud of black mist and now mixing memories. How many abilities does a century old vampire have? I guess it's because of their age or was it a side effect of being turn to a vampire or maybe he was born immortal?

My eyes fleeted across to meet his glaring ones. I smiled sheepishly and forced the questions at the back of my mind but then we do still have a number of issues to talk about. Like the memory I was plunged in. I stared at him with guarded eyes. "You were my guardian, Masquerade?" I asked slowly gauging his expression as it change from shock to calm, the state of my best friend clearly forgotten.

"Well?" I urged when he didn't respond. He shifted irritably in his spot and looked at me, his lips compressed to a thin line. He was surely not comfortable with this topic but I needed to know if I wanted to be sane for the next days coming.

"I am your guardian, Princess."

My heart sped up with his response as images and fragments of memories started popping in my mind. My breath hitched in my throat as my head throbbed with unbearable pain. I groaned, dropping in my knees as I clutched my hair in an effort to lessen the pain but it was useless. I didn't even hear Rade saying my name as the never-ending blackness engulfed me to a deep sleep.

(^_^) (-_-) (*-*) (#_#) (O_O)

**~No One's P.O.V.~ **

Layers and layers of dark clouds seemed to gather in the sky as noon approaches. Mr. Kato look out in the window to the students rushing outside to their ride home. Minutes passed and soon the whole school was quiet as a mouse. Mr. Kato grimaced as he realized he might be the only one left. He needed to attend to several business, none which relate to his rule in this school for they were beyond reality.

He poured his favorite brand of white wine to a glass and raised it to is lips, loving the song strength that reached his nostrils but he know deep within that he could never truly relaxed. Months from now or days from now, the chosen one would fall in the hands of the enemy or if lucks strikes their side to them, a new era would begin without fail. There was a problem though, the knight of the chosen was gone from where he was buried instead, there lay in his coffin, is a fair lady who is decomposing.

He took a gulp and shook his head. They needed to find The Chosen or else ill fate will once again befall their race but the problem was still there. Where to start? After years of waiting and thriving to survive in the human world, their kind already knows how the fates play with mortals as well as immortals' lives.

He face the window again, watching the beginning of a drizzle outside. The sound of the door opening could barely be heard but with his advanced hearing, it was clear as day. Mr. Kato didn't bother turning around to face the newcomer, he simply stood there without much as a grunt.

"I believe you are expecting me today, weren't you?" A smooth voice asked with amusement.

"I was. I wonder what took you so long?" Mr. Kato asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"None of your business just do your job in running this adorable mortal school though I did want to ask you who this girl is?" A blonde boy stepped away from the shadows, tossing a picture in his desk.

The principal turned around lazily and picked up the picture of a girl with long flowing orange-colored hair and dark brown eyes that stared straight back at him.

"Is she…?" his voice trailed off, his hands trembling, his knees buckling in disbelief.

The blond boy smiled, his big blue orbs gleaming in triumph "I think so…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Thanks for reading….! and…I made some signs to go with your comments. If you had truly read author notes, one of this smileys will be there when I read it. Please bear with me on this….. If you do, I'll update as soon as possible. I promise!

Oh and I'll be making a book cover for this story so if anyone has suggestions or if anyone knows a member of deviant art please message me Asap… Thank You!

**And I'll be editing some infos from different chapters of this story. I'll emphasize masquerade's appearance and so as Alice…..so if ever any of you got confused with my work, just go back and skim the last chapters and one more thing that I need to clear up. Alice still HAVEN'T SEEN RADE'S EYES!**

**(^_^)-Happy**

**(-_-)-Sad**

**(O_O)-Puppy dog look**

**(*-*)-The 'hmph' look**

**(#_#)-Confused**


	6. Confusion

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**(^_^)**Hey everyone! So this is a bit short, kind of filler for the last chapter. Anyways, I'll be uploading by mid- August so you don't need to wait long. Enjoy reading my dear **bloodbounders**. I guess, I'm gonna start calling you that and hey I do hope you like the book cover. I don't think I could make a new one with Masquerade and Alice on it but I'll try.

love'

_soulXbutterfly_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Confusion**

The air was frigid, it was darker than the night and the whispers of the dull shadows rocked my mind to excruciating spasms. I walked around, desperate to find where I am but the path I'm walking on didn't end. It was narrow; escaping was out of the question. I knew in my mind that again, this was a dream - A dream of oblivion. This is part of my memory, a piece of me that was taken away.

My step faltered when a tiny light seep to the darkness, illuminating the place I was in. I blinked profusely, my eyes adjusting to the light.

I gasped loudly when I saw the blood-coated wall either side of me but the stench of the liquid wasn't lingering in the air. It was adorn with portraits that seemed glaring from their frames.

"I take it you hate blood red paint?" A deep cold baritone voice asked. The kind that will sent goose bumps tingling in your skin.

I step back startled as the air around started getting colder and heavier to breathe. My heart was pounding under my chest and my breath was coming out short and puffy as I peered at the person who spoke.

"Drake?" My question came out as a squeak when I recognized him. His eyes widened momentarily before the side of his lips turned up slightly, his midnight black eyes gleaming in amusement.

"I must say I am honoured to be remembered by someone as pure as you, princess." He said, his hand pushing the double doors open, letting the light flood the dim room.

"Where am I?" I asked, stepping backwards when he step closer. Something about him gives off the aura of being a predator and I am no doubt his prey.

He smiled coldly sending another wave of chill through my entire system. "You're in the Council but specifically you're in the Art room. This is where you requested to take you, is it not?"

The council? I wanted to ask him that but the words died in my lips as his ice-cold hand grasped mine in a tight clasp before pulling me from where he came from. I shivered and glance up at him, noting that his eyes weren't really midnight black but a light brown shade that seemed darker because of the shadow casted by his hair.

"I want to go."I said pleadingly as I tugged my hand free from his. He stopped and looked down at me with a frown. "The Council wishes to meet you your highness." He pointed out dryly.

I swallowed an imaginary lump in my throat. For some reasons, I don't want to meet them. Even if this is a dream. Even if this had happen before.

_The Council._

A tremor shook my soul as images of men in ruby red cloaks flashed in my mind.I didn't like the way i shivered at the memory flashing in my mind. There was only one word that could describe them.

Sinister...

"Pray tell why you don't want to and if your reason is acceptable with me. I will tell them that you're not feeling well." He said, one eyebrow raise.

I fidgeted, looking at the lace that adored my black velvet gown. Just then, the words flowed smoothly and once again I was pushed aside, left to watch the scene playing before me.

"They'll know. They will and they will punish him." I said just above a whisper. I felt the dull ache in my chest but I pushed it aside and watched as Drake's eyes flashed with knowing. He tilted his head to the side and twirled a stray lock of my hair in his finger.

"Is that so? Your mind is in chaos. I couldn't read it even if you leave it open for me to probe. Could you tell me instead?" He asked slowly.

My hands fisted on both of my sides. The answer was simple. _I couldn't_

"Forget it. I will see the council."

His chuckle laced with amusement echoed in the hall and bounce of the walls. I step back at him, holding his gaze with a defiant stare.

"Very well then Celia."

He turned his back to me and headed for the double doors six feet away from us. I hastily followed him, my heels contact with the floor constantly cutting off the dull silence. My thoughts were in turmoil, my hands clenched at my side.

_I shouldn't go...I couldn't tell them...I wouldn't...His life was..._

My eyes snapped ahead as the double doors opened soundly. My breath hitched in my throat as the murmurs of the crowd died down.

"Shall we princess?" Drake held his hand but I just stared at it, my lips trembling in fear.

_I couldn't..._

I tried to reach out to him but stayed frozen in my spot as I felt the whole world spinning slowly around me. My eyes fluttered close and the image of a girl with dark blue hair appeared in my mind.

It was then that the ground beneath me gave way and I fell to a never –ending pit of pitch black until two arms braced me from the fall. My eyes shot open as I gasped for air.

I looked around only to find out that I was on my room and Rade was helping me to sit up. I could feel my entire body shaking even though it was a dream.

It was real, a part of my mind kept saying it.

"What did you dream about Alice?" Rade suddenly asked. I could feel his intent gaze trained on me. I glance at him and the image of Drake, the men in red cloaks and the bloody girl flashed in my mind. It was only then that I realized I've never dream of him. It was odd.

"Alice?" He called my name impatiently bringing back my attention to him.

"I've dream of a lot and in those dreams you were never there. Why is that Rade? You were once but shouldn't you be a part of every one of them?" I said quietly watching him stiffen a little. His voice wasn't almost audible as he murmured, "Memories? You know your dreams are memories?"

"Yes." I nodded and sighed.

"It always felt so real and every time I dream in the back of my mind I always know what will happen next. The places and faces become more and more familiar as I dream."

He didn't respond at first but then all of a sudden he stood up, both of his fist clenched tightly.

"Tell me the persons you remember." He ordered harshly that made my eyes narrowed on him.

"You were never there Rade, what part of my memories were you in? You said you were my guardian but you never were there. You—"

"Tell me your dreams!" He cut me off, his voice hard and commanding that made me almost whimper in fear.

"No." I said quietly. He growled, I could almost imagined his eyes glinting with anger.

"Why?" He demanded as the lights turned on and off. I could almost feel the anger radiating off him.

"You lied to me. You're not my guardian. I don't even know if you're telling me truth rather than lies. How would I know that you won't hurt me? That you just don't need something from me and you'll protect me? What do you want from me?" I asked him in exasperation, my eyes starting to burn. I don't know what made me want to cry. It might be the dream and the frustration building up on me. I honestly don't know...

The lights turned completely off and I heaved a breath to keep my tears from falling.

"Alice I—"

"Leave me alone please. I just couldn't handle anymore for today." I pleaded, a stray tear rolling down my cheek followed by the others.

"As you wish." He said, his voice strained but with an emotion I couldn't name. It could be pity, fear or guilt.

I felt the light gushed of the cold wind before the lights came back. He was gone and it was only then that I let a sob escape from my lips.

* * *

><p>Masquerade walk down the dimly lighted streets. He uncurled his clenched fist and blew out a ragged breath. This was not how he planned it to be though he shouldn't be surprised anymore. With Celia, or Alice as she wishes for him to call her, things wouldn't go smoothly. It never did and it never will.<p>

He needed to know her dreams. He needed to know how vast her memories are now. He needed to know if she recognized anyone. He needed to know if she already remember her past with him in it...

His throat constricted at the thought. She shouldn't remember, let alone dream of it. He closed his eyes, envisioning the hospital building's rooftop not far away. He should be able to think clearly and rational when he came back to her and for that reason, he needed a lot of blood.

* * *

><p>"You know, a good mission might take your mind out of her." Marucho suggested his clear blue eyes trained intently on the black ray hovering past his side of the aquarium that served as a wall in his study.<p>

The man with chocolate brown eyes stared at him with one eyebrow raised in question. " What mission?" He asked a bit bored and confused at the same time.

Marucho whirled around with a bright smile, his hands in his trouser's pockets.

"Not much. It's called the 'the chosen hunt!' "

Dan shook his head and averted his gaze to the untouched glass of wine on the table. "I don't have a choice if it's about the chosen but as a prince, isn't this a bit disrespectful of you to ask of me?"

Marucho chuckled before tossing him a set of keys. "I'm a prince too and I'm actually going with you as well as Julie."

"Ah...A trio? We are exactly on hunt for her alone?"

"It depends." Marucho shrugged his shoulders. "Her guardian has been reported missing from his tomb."

"Masquerade? Are you telling me his punishment has came to an end?"

"Yes. I think it's a mistake though. I'm sure our history hasn't yet forgot what he did."

Dan nodded his head thoughtfully. "Yes. I could still remember those horrid events."

"No one would forget them. So back to our mission, we'll be going to school tomorrow." Marucho announced cheerfully.

"School? We're paying a visit in a mortal school? Please tell me its Kato's!" Dan growled. He never liked mortals, the way they look at him like his a piece of raw meat- girls in particular. He shook his head when a memory of a girl with long flowing blue hair and blue green eyes invaded his mind. He needed a distraction and this mission seemed to be a good one to do the job.

"We are. I believe she's in there." Marucho affirmed and he blew out a relieve breath.

"Good. I'll inform Julie myself." Dan roused from his seat and then with a nod he was gone, leaving a cold blue fire blazing from where he'd been standing.

* * *

><p>Alice stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was supposed to be Alice, just Alice and not a reincarnated vampire princess. She was supposed to be living peacefully. She was supposed to be normal.<p>

She shook her head and bit her lip hard immediately drawing blood from it. Her memories or rather, her past memories had been piling in her head agonizingly slow. She wanted to know everything as soon as possible especially about Rade. Who was he? What is he to her in the past?

They were bonded, she knew that but whatever it means to be bonded she had no idea. Was it because he was her protector or was there more?

She needed to know things. She needed to know him...

She padded softly towards her bed and laid in it, her eyes watching the open window until sleep eventually claimed her.

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Dan, Marucho and Julie is in!

I hope this chapter gave you ideas... lol :)


	7. Euphoria

**(T_T) I'm so sorry for updating so late guys! I got sidetracked with everything that's going on with school and my upcoming volleyball exam. I just hate P.E. so so much! Anyway, sorry for my rant! this chapter is a bit edited. Sorry for that.**

**Enjoy reading and thank you!**

**Love y'all,**

_**soulXbutterfly**_

_***Please leave me your comments or angry rants or what it is you wanted to say. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

**"Euphoria"**

**Alice's P.O.V**

The moment I opened my eyes and felt that I was alone, I already know that Rade is giving me space and time to think things through. After all, things are happening to fast for them to sink in my mind.

I took a long, hot and refreshing shower, slipped in my clothes and grabbed my things before heading downstairs.

I didn't have any dreams last night and I wonder if I should be relieved with it or not.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is up."

My head snapped up and saw my Aunt leaning by the doorway of the kitchen with a glare. I frown, shouldn't she be under Rade's control or perhaps he…

"You didn't cooked breakfast you useless girl!" Aunt Frida started ranting on, proving to me that she was not under any mind control thing magic any more.

I sighed exasperatedly and slipped past her. This could mean that Rade has left me alone and my boring life is back to normal.

My hands froze mid-way to the refrigerator's door. Did I just think my life is boring before a real life vampire appeared insisting I am a reincarnation of a girl with my misjumbled name?

I shook my head. That's totally absurd!

I yanked opened the fridge and found it empty.

"Moron, you didn't even shop for supplies while we're away?!" Aunt Frida exclaimed hotly when she peered inside the refrigerator. I closed my eyes tightly.

"I'll shop for them later Auntie." I said and offered her a comforting smile which she returned with a sneer.

"Of course you should!" she said indignantly and walked out of the kitchen.

My stomach rumbled a bit loudly.

"Great! Just great!" I muttered and stormed out of the house.

I was late for my first class but even then, I took my time to walk to my room. Rade's disappearance is messing with my head. I know I wasn't imagining things this last three days. First, I was bitten then stalked and lastly guarded by a vampire!

I might be going crazy for all I care but there's something about him that wanted me to believe everything he said. But, the fact that he wasn't always appearing in my dreams is a question that's been bugging me. He was supposed to be there every time or maybe not. But he was my guardian, meaning we spend a lot time than the others? Than Drake?

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't realize a guy approaching me in a fast pace.

"Ooff." My butt hit the floor and my books scattered messily around me. I looked accusingly to the person who bumped into me and gasped.

Dark black eyes, which were slightly covered by black hair, stared back at me nonchalantly. He held his hand for me to take and without thinking of it clearly, I accepted his help. He stood me up to my feet then bended down and gathered my books.

I was still speechless when he handed me my things. His expressionless face broke to an amused one and a side of his lips lifted up in what could be called a smirk.

"Are you all right? Did you bump in me too hard?" He asked a bit teasingly. My cheeks heated up and my initial reaction was to grab my things from him when what he said finally registered to my mind.

I gaped at him in disbelief. "I did not bump into you! You were the one who bump into me!" I argued angrily. I should have expected that he would be like the person in my dream. The teasing, annoying sexy yet mysterious Drake.

That's right. I'm face to face with a person in my past. But he didn't look like he recognized me.

He scoffed and started walking away.

"Hey I'm still talking to you!" I spun on my heel to look at his retreating back.

"Seriously though, I'm not hearing anything. " He said sarcastically and continued walking away.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He acts so typically like Drake.

"Drake! That's your name isn't it?" I called to him. He froze momentarily then spun around with a smirk.

"Nope. I'm not a Drake."

He then walked away with a chuckle. I frown at him. It couldn't be? Why is it that my name now isn't too far away from my name to my last life?

"Hey."

I looked up from staring at my feet. My eyes locked with Drake's obsidian ones or whatever his name is now.

"I'm Shun, princess." He winked before sauntering off.

I just gawked at him. Shun?

I puff a breath. Really, I didn't get the fate and chance to have a big change in my name like him. He is lucky!.

I glanced at my wristwatch and my eyes widened. Shit! I'm late for class!

Lunch break came so soon. I didn't get Shun as a classmate to any of my morning classes. Just my stupid luck. I was wondering if I could ask him about…

My thoughts trailed off. Well what would I asked him? Its not like I'm sure that he knows the past even if he did called me princess. But what other explanation would it be but that, right?

My breath caught in my throat when I locked eyes with Dra- err Shun I mean. He was holding a tray with an apple and a soda.

Typically normal but what am I expecting? Blood?

Ugh…I'm losing my mind with all those vampire stuffs. He smiled at me and I walked towards his table. He was alone.

"Um Hi!" I said, not exactly sure what to say after our last encounter.

He just nod at me then sat on his seat and played with his apple. "I didn't know you'd be much of stalker." he murmured and took a big bite. I gasped and bit my lip when a few heads turned our direction. I slid to the chair across from him with a glare.

"I am not stalking you!" I hissed. Well, not technically but I am searching for him before.

He cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really princess, because that's what it looks like to me."

"Why are you calling me princess?" I pounced at the opportunity.

He looked taken aback for a second but only for a second because his cocky smirk spread on his lips again.

"Haven't you heard of that endearment before?" he teased and I groaned at his arrogance.

"I'm asking you a serious question!" I said exasperatedly. He just chuckled then his expression morphed back to nonchalance. I almost shivered when his black eyes seems to get even darker.

"It just popped into my head, mainly because its there."

He pointed to a pin in my jacket. It was my Mom's. Dad gave it to her when he was still courting her, calling her his princess but when I was born, Mom transferred it to me.

"Oh." My cheeks heated up a bit and I stood up from my seat embarrassed.

"You've got no more tables to go too. You should just remain sitting there and order if you haven't packed lunch. Lunch break would be over soon." He said, his eyes set on his untouched soda.

I cleared my throat a little then smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry I just thought that you…." I trailed off, blushing furiously.

I just couldn't tell him that I thought he was Drake.

He didn't urge me to tell what I was thinking, acting like that and it was a relief. I stood up and ordered tuna sandwich and a bottle of water before sliding back across from him once again.

"So uh….what's your next class?" I said feeling a bit stupid for asking him.

He took a piece of paper and handed it to me. I reluctantly took it and compared our schedule. We have Physics, Arts, P.E and Calculus together which were all my subjects for this afternoon.

"We have four subjects together." I told him what they were with a smile.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you more often than not." He said and feigned a sigh. I glared at him playfully. I didn't know why I felt I couldn't trust him on my first dream but now, I felt I would believe him more than Drake.

"Let's go now, princess. Unless you wanted to be late for Physics."

I smiled at him and we headed for our class in a compatible silence. We occupied a table near the middle and I have a feeling we would be lab partners unless of course the professor instructed that our partners would be the persons sitting across from us.

Students started arriving and soon, almost everyone was there except the two seats across from us were still not occupied.

It was then that the door opened and two guys walked in. There was something different with them. They exuded something that felt so powerful to ignore. The firs one looked like a small boy because of his short height. He looked young too with his golden hair and vivid blue eyes but that spark on those blue orbs was enough to told me he is much, much more older than what he looks like. The other one was a handsome guy with messy brown hair and eyes colored like maple leaves. He was tall and like the first one they looked a bit pale, like Rade.

I turned to looked at Shun. His eyes were narrowed on them too, like he was expecting them to do something odd.

Perhaps he was right because for the next five seconds, everything happened so fast. Those guys were just standing on the doorway but the next instant they were occupying the vacant seats in front of us.

Then Professor Berg came barging on the room with his usual frown on his face and made the announcement that made me wish I skipped school.

"Say Hi to the person sitting across from you children because they will be your lab partners until the end of this semester."

The blonde guy sitting across from Shun grinned at me. "I never expected Physics to be a life saver."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Its short but I'll probably update next Wednesday night. See you again my dear bloodbounders! ("_^)**


	8. Chapte8partB---The First Vampire Prince

**A/N:**

**(^_^)Because the first one I uploaded yesterday was short. I figured I owed everyone of you for waiting this long. So here's the part 2 of chapter 7. I might be uploading part 3 tomorrow night if school turned out well. Thanks for reading.**

**Please tell me what you think. Thanks a lot!**

**And just to clear things up a bit. The blonde boy is Marucho and the brown haired one is Dan. Julie is not yet on the scene but she'll appear real soon. Shun is Drake and he is mortal which means he didn't remember his past life.**

**Rade won't be showing his self for a few chapters. Lastly, I've change the genre of this story to Tragedy and Mysteru. One because I myself am not sure about the pairings that would end up as the story goes on. There are so much possibilities you know and two, I'm not even sure if Alice will get her happy ending. I think 8 more chapters or so and Bloodbound will come to an end. Until then, please stay in touch.**

**love,**

_**soulXbutterfly**_

_***This Chapter is partly edited***_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Part 2 "The First Vampire Prince"<strong>

It was hard to work and at the same time pretend that I didn't mind being watched by two guys however insanely handsome they are!

I sneak a glance at Shun and frowned as he just managed to finish up his composition on what he is expecting for Physics this semester. He caught me looking and frown himself before his eyes darted to the two guys across from us.

I pleaded him with my eyes. I didn't know how I send him the message but when he sighed exasperatedly and gave me a look that says 'you owe me', I knew he received my plea clear as day.

I cleared my throat and tried to finish my work as Shun stared straight ahead to his partner – the blonde boy.

"So I guess..we need to know each other since we would be Lab partners." he said. It's a dumb statement actually and I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing at him.

He shot me an annoyed glare before staring back at his partner. The guy turned to him with a raised brow and calculating blue eyes. It was a rather intimidating look but Shun looked like he didn't mind and I remembered that he had that same attitude in my dreams.

"Didn't you know me yet?" He asked a little bit angry, like he was expecting that it was Shun's responsibility to know such a thing.

Shun rolled his eyes. "I'll know if it's plastered on your forehead."

The blonde glared at him and if that kind of glare could kill. I'm pretty sure that Shun might just drop dead that instant.

I cleared my throat and managed to break their glaring contest.

"Sorry, but Shun is right. We don't know who you are. Not a hint." I said gently, afraid that he would transfer his murderous glare at me but he didn't. His expression softened immediately and he actually smiled!

Boy! Wasn't he a cute child!

The same couldn't be said with my partner however. He was not staring at me anymore. He looked like his mind was out the window this time. I swear, he resembles Rade a bit with that attitude.

"I'm Marucho and this is Dan." The blonde boy gestured to my partner. I nodded at him and fake a smile before mumbling 'nice to meet you' which Shun scoffed at.

I glared at him and turned back to Marucho.

"Uh..I haven't seen the two of you before. Are you transferees?" I said trying to ease the tension up a bit.

"Yes. We will stay here for this semester."

I nodded again and turned to my lab partner. "Uh…so where are you from?"

"England." that was his short reply and I have a feeling that he rarely speaks.

"That's nice. I've always wanted to go there. My name is Alice and this is Shun."

"Nice to meet you." Shun said with a smirk and that's when I realized I haven't told him my name before. My cheeks heated up in embarrassment. He just chuckled and shook his head.

Marucho grinned at me. "Still the same, silly." he mumbled which I frowned at. I'm sure I haven't met him before but then again, maybe I just misinterpret him.

The bell rang just in time and I grabbed my things and Shun's arm because now, he is on a staring contest with Marucho once again. I didn't even notice how and when they started it.

Maybe they're not in good terms on their last life. I shook my head on the thought and drag Shun out to the hall.

"Gee, Thanks for saving me back there." he whispered sarcastically, I smacked his arm playfully.

Drake would always be Drake even if his name changed. I glance back and sighed in relief when I didn't saw those two anywhere near. I just have this feeling that they might follow me anywhere I go.

I shrugged the thought away and looked at Shun who looked like he was lost in waist-deep thoughts. I prefer the cocky Drake than the serious Drake at times like this.

"What's the deal between you and Marucho? He seems like a good guy." I said. His black eyes snapped on mine with a bit of irritation lurking on them.

"I don't have a problem with him. He does." he said darkly. It was a new side of him. I wished I'd seen this side in my dreams before.

"But why? You just met him now right?"

He nodded and stopped on his tracks bringing me to a stop as well. It was then that I realize we were holding hands.

"Just hold on a bit. English is next right?" he asked, not minding that our hands were still joined. My cheeks flamed a bit.

He looked down on me when I didn't said a thing. That's when he noticed our linked hands. He cleared his throat and break his hold gently.

"Sorry about that. It just felt..familiar." He mumbled and I swear he blushed a little.

I giggled at him and he glared down at me. I just can't help a it. I mean he actually looked cute back then.

"Just shut up."

I bit my lip to stop the giggles and waited patiently for him as he rummaged his locker for his textbook. It would seem odd how comfortable I was with him given the short span of time but I know he is a part of my past and I have a feeling that he has a part on my present too. The only difference is, he is not immortal just like me. We are humans and didn't they say that birds of the same feathers flock together?

"Lets go to yours now."

"Hold on a sec. I'll just have to make a stop to the restroom first."

He nodded and I sprinted to the other end of the hall quickly.

There was no one inside and it was a bit odd but right now, I didn't mind the privacy. I walked straight to the mirror and fished my comb in my bag. My hair is getting dry and frizzy again so I need to run a brush to it once in a while.

"Princess."

I jumped instantly when I heard a male voice. I spun around and came face to face with Marucho. He looked a bit more pale than before under the dim lighting of the restroom but his vivid blue eyes sparked more with interest and..respect?

I wasn't so sure about that but when he did a low bow with his head in an old fashioned way, I knew that instant that he is from the past. That explains why I could feel the same thing with him like what I feel when Rade is around.

"You're…a vampire?" I asked a bit breathless. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest.

He smiled a bit. "And you're mortal Princess."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and move farther away from him when in reality I just inched sideways until my back met the cold-tiled wall.

"I won't do anything my dear cousin." he said and stayed where he was. "I just want you to know who I am."

"I know what you are! Please just stay away from me." I pleaded. Rade left me alone yet another one just waltz in my life. This vampires couldn't just left me alone!

"I'm afraid I can't. The council sent for us to take you back."

_The council?_ The image of men in red ruby cloaks flashed in my mind and I trembled in fear.

"No!" I screamed.

Marucho raised his hands and my voice died down. I have a feeling he was controlling me but he wasn't showing it.

"I know you won't go this soon. Your memories haven't come back fully yet, have they?"

I shook my head in response. I don't know if I could trust him. After all, why would I trust someone like Rade?

"They will soon and it would be nice if Dan and I are around when that happens. I am Marucho, the first vampire prince of our blood line."

He bowed once again and walked casually towards me. My mind whirled with the information it was trying to process. Rade disappeared but two vampires took his place instead.

"And you are Celia.. my cousin. The princess and the Chosen one."

I frown at him.

"What do you mean the Chosen?"

"It's not my place to tell. It's for you to find out who you are and what you're destined to be." with that said he vanished into thin air just in time as the door of the restroom barged open but he left a whispered message that hung heavily on air.

"_Be careful who you trust"_

_Shun _came storming in. He took one look at me and quickly pulled me in his arms. I instantly felt comforted with the action.

"Are you all right?" he asked and looked me deeply in the eyes.

"H-how did you know I'm here?" I asked, my whole body still trembling.

"I-" his lips pressed into a thin line.

"I felt your fear." he said after a while. I searched his eyes for the truth and believe him. I didn't know how it was possible but my guess would be the answer is in the past.

"I'll take you home. You look like you need rest." he said and led me out of the restroom. I was glad that no one witnessed the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 coming up soon….If you're confused about something. Feel free to ask.<strong>


	9. Chapter8partC---The Fates

**A/N: (^_^) The words in italic means Alice is in her memory or she is reliving one. Thanks for reading. This is the last installment of chapter 8. The next chapters wouldn't be as light as this. Please leave me reviews or what it is you want to say. If anyone is confuse, feel free to ask me. I'll answer them quickly!**

**love y'all,**

_**soulXbutterfly**_

_***This chapter is only partly edited***_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter8Part3-The Fates<strong>

**Shun's P.O.V.**

There was something pulling me near Alice and whatever it was, I tried to fight it but my defenses broke down as soon as my eyes locked with hers.

I've known her. That's what it feels like but if you asked me when and where, the answer would be blank.

It was odd to feel the familiar comfort when she's near and the urge to be close to her was deeply overwhelming. No, it was not love at first sight.

It wasn't love but a connection much deeper than that. Like our fates are interconnected with each other. Like I couldn't exist without her and the thought of living with her gone was unthinkable.

As I've said, it was not love because I haven't known the emotion before. I was raised by Nuns and by the time I could fend for myself, I was on my own.

I sneak a glance at Alice. She was peering outside the window. She looked so deep in thought, so troubled and I wanted to ask her what happened back there but I have a feeling she wouldn't tell me at all.

The moment I broke down the door, I felt something so sinister, so dark but the feeling wasn't uncomfortable, I was even surprised when a part of me basked in the darkness that hung heavily on air. Like I was meant to feel it in the first place.

That was when I found her, eyes wide and body trembling in fear and I have a faint vision that I've seen her before just like that but that would be impossible.

We've only met now.

I pulled outside her house. It was more like a cottage to me but nonetheless, it looked like home. I slid out of the car and open the door to her side. She gave me a fleeting smile. One that I quickly recognize as fake since her eyes didn't light up the way they used to.

They used to? I'm really losing my mind.

I didn't know how I've known those things. I just know them like the very information about her is basic knowledge to me.

"Are you sure you're all right?" I asked her. She bobbed her head a few times then finally grant me her real smile. One that made her eyes smile too and her cheeks flushed a bit rosy.

I couldn't stop but smirk down at her.

"I guess, I'll pick you up tomorrow then?"

She frowned then quickly shook her head. "You don't need to do that. I prefer to walk to school."

I pursed my lips and contemplated her answer. She acts different than everyone but I could sense the feeling of belongingness with her.

"Fine then, I'll walk with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

I walked inside the house, expecting Aunt Frida to come out and started ranting again but she was nowhere to be found. I sighed in relief and head straight to my room. As soon as I closed the door, I instantly get the feeling that I wasn't alone and when I turned around, Marucho was there, leaning casually on the window sill.

"Took Shun long enough to take you here." he commented dryly.

The frantic beating of my heart started again but I stood my ground and stared straight at him.

"What are you doing here?" I spat the question like venom.

I've had enough of them. I don't care anymore if I am a real princess or not! I just want those vampires out of my life!

"Easy princess. I'm here to help you get some of your memory back."

I caught some movement in my eyes and saw a girl just my age step out form the shadows. Sh had long flowing purplish hair and eyes.

She bowed low then smiled gently at me.

"Lets get you to sleep and dreaming." she said and in a blink I was in bed tucked under my plush white comforters.

Marucho sat on a chair on the foot of my bed while the girl hovered above me, her eyes traine down on my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a whisper.

"She's helping you gain back your memories in form of dreams. That way it wouldn't hurt so much when it all came rushing back." Marucho explained and watched silently from his spot.

I squirmed a bit when the girl put a bit of pressure in my head. It only lasted a minute though, because she retracted her hands and sit beside me.

"Close your eyes princess, sweet dreams." she murmured and as if on cue, my eyelids felt a little bit heavier until it fluttered close but before I lost all consciousness, I heard Marucho said, "Julie, I hope this works."

_When I opened my eyes, I was in a garden. It was full of white roses. The ambiance was peaceful enough that I felt safe. Safe from vampires, Aunt Frida and the irony of life._

_The sound of something ceramic cluttering together reached my ears, and my feet voluntarily take me to where the sound came from. The first thing that came up in my line of vision was a temple like structure. It was adorned with engraved roses and falling feathers. There was a trimmed pathway that lead to it. It was like a sanctuary. A sanctuary for me…_

_Again, I was pushed aside and I stayed watching the scene unfold before my eyes._

"_Celia!" A blue haired girl waved at me happily, her other hand holding a tray with two steaming teacups._

_My eyes widened a fraction._

Runo? My bestfriend is from the past too?

_I walked down the narrow pathway and stopped in front of her. Runo frowned a little._

"_Are you crying?"_

_I shook my head, the back of my hand automatically wiping any stray tear that was there._

"_Celia? Did 'he' do something again?" she asked in a harsh whisper._

Whoever was 'he', I knew he hurt me so deeply as I felt the heavy weight in my chest and the tears that quickly sprung in my eyes.

"_Its not his fault, I was too foolish to-"_

"_Shhh…Don't even try to defend that poor excuse of a man!" She cut me off angrily and grabbed my hand, pulling me to sit down with her._

"_Tell me what happened and I swear as the second princess I-"_

_My hand shot to her mouth as the sound of footsteps reached my ears. My head turned to the narrow pathway and there was an old matron with a basket of fruits in her hand._

Aunt Frida? No! This can't be!

"_Princesses, these are newly picked fruits from the garden that Prince Dan would like you to enjoy."_

_She bowed low and offer us the baskets. Runo jumped up from her seat and snatched it away before sending the old matron back to the palace. The spark of hatred in the matron's eyes didn't escape my eyes._

_That's why Aunt Frida hated me, because back then she had always do._

"_Are you and Dan-?" I trailed off and she smiled guiltily._

"_I'm sorry I didn't told you earlier. It was just that, you're too busy with all your duties as the Chosen, we rarely have time together."_

_I smiled apologetically at her. "True, but don't worry, Drake assured me that I could rest a bit now."_

"_Drake? The Drake?"_

It was like a black hole sucked me in and I watched as Runo and myself faded before my eyes. My back hit a hard surface and when I opened my eyes, I was in a different place. I was once again in the foggy forest. My lips trembled from the cold and I hugged myself, desperately trying to find some warmth.

"_Princess! Princess!" There were voices, I covered my ears and buried my head on my knees. There was a throbbing ache in my head that was too hard to ignore._

"_Princess!" the voice was getting nearer and nearer until I could hear footsteps crunching the dry leaves._

"_Princess?"_

_I looked up, tears streaming endlessly down my cheeks. Masquerade was looming above me, his mask was still on place but I have a feeling that his eyes were overshadowed with guilt. His lips were set into a thin line. He held out one glove hand for me to take._

_I can't describe the pain that sucked me in right then. I looked away from him, like the very sight of him was breaking my heart to pieces._

"_Princess?" It was Drake who had called for me. I looked at him pleadingly and his jaw clenched a bit. He pulled me to my feet and gently led me to the carriage waiting for us down the road._

"_Unhand her to me! It is my responsibility Drake." Masquerade called out harshly. I looked back at him and notice his clenched hands on his side. I could the anger coming from him in waves and I looked back at Drake to see his black eyes turning to ruby red._

"_If that responsibility is left for a long time, is thrown aside for somebody of least importance and hurt the princess in the process, breaking her pure heart then it is my duty to take over and keep her away from that guardian." Drake said and with that he spun around leaving Masquerade speechless._

It was then, that I finally came back to reality. I gasped for air, my whole body covered in sweat. I looked frantically around the room until my eyes landed to Dan. Where is Julie and Marucho?

"They left for a while." Dan answered my silent question and walked towards me.

"Do you remember now?" he asked, his cold calculating gaze watching me.

I shook my head and drop down back on my bed. "No, but I know now that you are telling the truth and all my present acquaintances are from the past as well."

"It is fate. It's like a cycle but it's up to everyone to decide how their next life would turn out. Those who died, were resurrected and now mortal" He explained smoothly, seemingly lost in thought and that's when a thought hit me.

"Did you lost someone too?" I asked, my thoughts racing of the possibility that Runo dies too and was resurrected like me.

His eyes shadowed with grief. "I lost my wife, your best friend." he said.

I closed my eyes tightly. Runo was my best friend back then too and she was married to a vampire prince.

"I've met her." I mumbled after a while. Dan frowned down at me.

"Your wife, I've met her. She's my bestfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Secrets are unfolding! Next update is still undecided!**


	10. A Love Lost

**I know its short and it's been more than a year but I'm still grasping the reins of the story (I kind of forgot the twist and the plot line) XD. I missed this site and I'm deciding whether to move this to wattpad or not since I'm more active there. Tell me what you think and thanks a lot for reading. Love you guys (^_^)/**

**Bloodbound Promise**

**Chapter 9. A Love Lost **

Alice wasn't sure if sneaking out at night with her cousin vampire, Dan is a wise move. Well that's because after everything that she had learned, she still couldn't trust him not to jump her and drain her blood.

She shivered as the cold night breeze break contact with her skin, rousing goose bumps up her arm. Why did she forgot to get a coat? With all the excitement of presenting Dan to Runo, she completely forgot she was only in her pyjamas and the thin material of her shirt wasn't exactly best for a night out like this.

Alice glanced at Dan who seemed lost in his own word. He looked happy though, as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

She smiled. Runo would surely freak out when she found out she's meant to be with a vampire. She pursed her lips and stopped at the gate of Runo's house. It was eerily quiet. Afterall, it was almost past ten o-clock in the evening. She shouldn't have dragged Dan out. She shook her head and face her cousin who was now staring at a window by the second storey of the house on the far left.

Creepy, she thought as she noted that the very same window was located in her best friends room.

"Dan, you need to be careful with her. She doesn't know anything about you or vampires." She said sternly.

Dan just smirked but eventually nodded. "I promise I would never hurt her." With that said he vanished and she was left there gawking at the very same spot he was standing in before. A sneaky suspicion made its way in her head. Alice glanced up at Runo's bedroom window and standing by the foot of her bed, was Dan. Alice nearly had a heart attack. She understand he missed her so much but Runo would certainly freak out when she woke up with a stranger watching her.

Alice closed her eyes in frustration. A blood curdling scream broke the silence of the night and in an instant, Dan was beside her, his eyes were filled with amusement and looking down at a pillow he was now holding.

Alice pulled him down as Runo looked out the window, fury painted all over her features. On one hand she gripped a porcelain vase. Soon the whole household will surely be in chaos. They needed to get back home soon before the police came.

"Can't you teleport me back to my house or something?" she asked hopefully, dreading the walk back to the house.

Dan was still grinning like a love struck idiot as he shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't at the moment. The night is so beautiful it's a pity if we don't stay a bit longer."

Alice rolled her eyes in exasperation and started her walk back to her house.

"Not if you want to spend your time in jail. Runo hates bad boys." She said. Dan quickly fell in step with her, still with a cheeky smile.

"Okay then you have all the time to tell me about what my love wants." He offered and Alice could only shake her head. She's going to lose a lot of sleep with these vampires around.

Rade's P.O.V

I couldn't get back to Alice. Marucho was with her and it was hard to get pass by Julie. She was very well trained by this time. I know once they see me they wouldn't have second thoughts of killing me or worse send me back to rest for no one knows how long. I have already suffered too much and I'm ready to guard her and fulfil my duty but not like this. I watched from afar as Dan and Alice sneak away from the house. I frowned. It was dangerous for her to be out in the night. Surely Dan knows that?

But there was a different glint in his eyes, one that as reflected in mine before my beloved died. It was hope. I gritted my teeth in anger as I trailed them to Runo's house. They stopped at the cover of the oak tree. I surveyed my surroundings and swore I caught something fast run. I breathed in deep and notice another immortal present not too far away and his scent was reeking. He was danger. I caught a flash of ruby red eyes. It was too early for them to know she was alive but they had already came. I place a hand on my sword, ready to do battle and finally protect her with my life...

Comments and Rants are welcome. :D


End file.
